Twin, trick or Terra?
by Bbrae furevr
Summary: How my made up character Akira becomes a Titan in the oddest way, mistaken identity (or is it) sort of suggests Christianity in some parts. Please review ! ( and please don't state the obvious by saying that it sucks, I already know)
1. Terra?

chapter 1: I'm not who you think am (part 1)

The alarm beeped through the giant t, "the hive is robbing the commerce bank on 1st street and hitting the ATMs all over the area ,all we know is that mammoth is attacking the commerce bank any volunteers? I'll take him down. Said beastboy,with a dorky self confidence. Alright,team you know the plan, titans GO!" Robin exclaimed

mammoth was walking to the counter he pushed a girl aside and threatened the accountant "give me everything you got or you won't like what you see" ,he noticed a purse on counter and snatched it "Hey! That's mine! The girl customer exclaimed you better give it back to me! Caise you'd be messing with the wrong girl, you piece of ,mmp!" A piece of duct tape was slapped on the girl's mouth and she was held upside down while he dragged her and threw her through a wall after she lunged to get her purse and started insulting him. Her eyes burned with fury for him to show disrespect and hurting her ,and that was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made.' he would get what's coming to him.' She thought with anger and hate. She ripped the tape off her in seething pain and managed to smirk. "What are you smiling about" still staring at her "Oh just thinking... ABOUT THIS! She quickly swiped her hand to the left and rubble and brick fell straight onto him. He rose from the rubble and stood in hate of the girl." Bring it on" she said with narrowed eyes and a smirk " I will" he said in reply she made a motion with her hands and rock came at him from all directions hahing him trapped In a coat of restricting armor but at the moment he was too strong to be concealed ,broke free and charged at her while with motions of her hands (sortof like earthbending in avatar )the rocks followed her hands to the opponent she finally shot a rock that barreled him overand he was knocked almost unconscious,she found his duct tape taped his mouth shut and created a rock binding to carry him to the police. "so, when did you bring it on?" She asked innocently to mammoth. He stared angrily when he was forced into the police truck. Picking up her purse that mammoth dropped. "Sucker" she said as the police truck drove away. She turned around to repair the damage done to the bank when she saw a green boy watching her ,about ready to pass out, "Terra?" He said and fainted "Terra, Who's Terra?" the girl wondered to herself . He walked up to the boy and stood there awkwardly. A girl with orangish red hair,a cyborg,a dude that looked like boy wonder,and a girl in a cloak were running (or for some flying)towards the boy the girl with the red hair said "beast boy are you the ok!" Akira was very confused about, well, everything,who were these people! And why did they seem familiar to her. By his charts he doesn't have any injuries at all,like he wasn't even harmed in any way" the cyborg said " whell um that's because he fainted,he thought I was some girl he knew" Akira said shyly as the titans were startled to see her there. He was starting to wake up, "beast boy what happened" the girl with red hair said worriedly "Terra ,Terra where is she she was just here! I just saw her! Wow, wow ,wow ,calm down beastboy..." The boy wonder said this has happened before! If she doesn't want to remember, then don't push it on her." "No robin this is different, I'm sure it's her this time,I was about to go in when a girl was thrown straight through a wall, I had started to run over there but she got up and smiled at mammoth who just had haloed outside, then she moved the fallen bricks and rubble right on top of him with her power, he got mad, she defeated him with her powers ,talked to the police then turned to me,then I don't remember anything else! But it has to be her she has the power! " he got up to look for her and found her backing away from the group before her. She looked at him and said, I'm sorry beastboy, I'm not the girl you know. I've gotta go... And she turned to walk away.


	2. Fear itself

I started to walk towards the bank to help repair the damage while the titans just watched me walk away, I stopped at the demolished wall of brick that Lay in front of me , ' should I use my powers to risk hurting people again,or not use them and not live up to the damage that I made.' With fear of past experiences being reincarnated into the present I summoned my power, and mended the wall. The titans stood amazed, could it be true,that she could be Terra? She did look like Terra except her hair and eye colors. if those two things were the same they'd be exactly alike. The red headed girl flew to me and nearly suffocated me,yelling Terra !Terra! You're ok . " guys I told you I'm not Terra" I said a bit confused and frustrated. But you look very much the similar and you have the power to move earth." She said but I would know if I was Terra,and I'm not guys. "I have to get home my mothers waiting for me".i lied, I didn't have parents, I lives in a shack on the outskirts of tow and work on part time jobs, it was bad,but it was better than on the streets. "But Terra..." Beastboy said"Stop calling me that,I'm not Terra and I never will be,I'm not who you think I am." I almost yelled at him " I'm sorry..." I'm not gonna give up until I find out who you are. " beastboy exclaimed the girl with the cloak who I soon will find out is raven,whispered "Jeez, say don't even know if you know her and your stalking her, god." " I am Akira and I always was, why can't you leave me alone!" Her eyes started to glow a teal and a medium sized rock hit beast boy in the stomach. Her eyes stopped glowing showing a state of fear and shock. she ran, that was all she knew how to do to fix problems without stirring up more trouble, she never looked back when she ran, she would soon figure out that was a horrible mistake she had made. Chunks of concrete rose out of the road and smashed down into it again causing sinkholes other rocks on the ground began to spiral and smash into buildings with great force, the damage grew by the second .there were street lamps and windows shattering everywhere. "Great work genius, you definitely know how to talk to a girl" raven exclaimed " hey, I didn't know that this was going to happen" beast boy said in his defense, "no time for arguing" robin said "if we don't catch her and calm her Down who knows what she could do."

Yes i know its a bit confusing,but hey,it's my very first fanfic, DEAL WITH IT!?


	3. Deadly discoveries

Akira was running as fast as she could ,it was happening here too, wherever she went she got angry and hurt someone, she was better off alone for the sake of people,alone in the middle of nowhere she could never hurt someone again no matter how much she would hate it.i couldn't leave tonight, I would have to stay for one more day, one day of utter fear of a judgement that would encrypt and scar her soul,she same as many times before. Since she was five until now,scarred whenever she went, although, in the near future, I would barely find out that was just an illusion,a nightmare that I would soon wake up from. But for now I was still there, in the fog of life ,in the horrifying shadows,and the only way to get out was to stay in,to endure, to live. I slammed the door to the shack and almost had a major panic attack, "what had gone wrong, she had beaten up a giant dude and sent him to jail,and NOW you're running away!,wow..." I thought to myself. There was a strong gust of wind and the door flew open, I had went to shut it,but when I walked outside I never walked back in " what have I done " she said in childlike wonder , street lamp lightbulb had cracks, there was spirals of spinning rocks, huge rocks collided with each other,and other chaos,all after she had fled jump city. I saw silhouettes in the distance ,five of them running or in to other girls circumstances flying over to me cautiously "just calm down we're here to help ,now if you just calm downthe damage will stop." Raven said "trust me " "I barely know any of you, trust has to be earned ". I said just then a huge boulder went flying from the city and had missed her by a inch, I turned pasty white, "I'll try" I focused on the only thing I had to keep me sane, my only picture that I had , it didn't have anybody in it, it was Just a landscape but it always a triggered a feeling of peace,like it was where all time had stopped ,and it was a pace of no feeling,a neutral feeling. remembered the feeling and suddenly I heard a thunderous sound , the rocks had ended their chaos. I looked at them "thank you" i said with a grim look on my face, I had run away from 10 cities before knew any of what I was doing, what had become of them?,I would never know. I just prayed that no one had perished. "I have to go " I said but a hand stopped me,"we know the truth, you don't really have parents, one of the titans looked you up in the towns records and we didn't find you anywhere, except for nine years ago you were in Gotham at Santiago grade school but your parents were murdered and you were never seen since. My secret was discovered , though she never really remembered her parents, she remembered reading something in the newspapers in Gotham (yes I read the papers at five, but that's another story) about their death it was revolting what i read and i was fuming with rage and sadness, that was when the "race around the world" began. "After I help out whith city repairs I'd rather be going." "But where will you go?" Starfire said" I'll go where the wind takes me," " good luck titans". I whispered


	4. Fingerprints

"Um Ter-i mean Akira we think that it'd be best if you stay at the tower for a while for safety reasons" robin said "oh" she immediately knew what he meant ,her powers,they could definitely get out of control sometimes,she hated the feeling of relying on other people but for the sake of the city and others she would bear the burden. "for the safety of the city,I'll stay." I said with mixed emotions."Oh I have the joy!,Starfire said "whatisyourfavoritecolor time of daywheredoyoucomefromdoyouwishtobemyfriend? She asked excitedly and very quickly "Uh, purple, midnight till sunrise,not sure and yes".? I answered "yay!"" Starfire squealed we must show you the tower! It is most exiting". "But I need to ..." Don't worry you can help with fixing the damage later, anyway it's getting dark,we'll arrange something in the morning" robin said " Al right no time to lose let us see the tower" Starfire said happily as she basically dragged me halfway across the city, Beastboy wasn't too far behind. Robin had a strange look on his face, something didn't seen right, he knew something was out of place,but what.

"This is the titans tower" beastboy said with pride,they were all in The common room giving me the grand tour. "Wow,nice place you've got here". I said crossing the room to the couch . "Where am I crashing for the night? " For some wiered reason they seemed reluctant to show me my room, I was puzzled for a moment but divided to let it go for now. They showed me a room that had once had the name Terra on the door. "Cyborg has to reset the fingerscanning system because it's still has... Terra's fingerprint recognition on it" robin said " it'll just take a minute"cyborg exclaimed I've always had a courious nature to try thingss out that aren't important to see what they do, and that was the nature that scared the crap out of me one day , and today was that day. ' I wonder what it would do if I let it scan my thumb,' (well of course I knew it wouldn'tt open, I just wanted to try it out) I let it scan my finger and the door said fingerprint authorized and the door open, that want the thing that scared me the most ...' cyborg must've rebooted the scanner , yes that has to be it because It can't ..be...' "Uh cyborg ..".I asked as I walked into his computer lab "I think your going to want to see this... " If cyborg had rebooted the scanner, then it wouldn't say a name, but the scanner did have a name,and the name was Terra.


	5. soul switch VS clone codes

"Is it a bug in the system? "I asked anxiously." it doesn't make sense, everything in the tower is clean of every bug trackable." Cyborg said with confusion and a hint of worry in his face "then,...do you think I am terra? I mean we have slight differences in eye and hair color ,so how can I be her?" I said. We'll whatever this is , you definitely have the same fingerprint, look! I decided to figure out if you really did have the same fingerprint ,and you do! Cyborg said, trying to figure out if anything was unplugged or messed with [of course he'd know who would've messed with it (beastboy, duh)] but, it isn't possible, not even identical twins have the same fingerprint, the only way I could have the same fingerprint is... If... ." " oh my god". I just remembered a memory only the fate of god could unlock." I'm a clone."

...…

Everybody except for raven stared at me like I had gone more insane than they already thought I was," there is truth in what she said, but there is also a myth, yes, she is a version of terra, but not in the way expected." Raven said in her usual monotone voice "Someone has transferred Terra's soul into Akira's body as a young child (or vice versa) but there's another soul there, a different side of her ,there is no way to fully comprehend who she is in the spirit world as we'll as the common world , I can't tell if Terra's body has been attached to Akira's soul,or Akira's body was attached to Terra's soul." Raven said in more of a worried tone than monotone. If that ever happens that raven SHOWS the emotion of worried ,something is definetly wrong. "When I had remembered a memory a long time ago ,when I was 12,I thought i was imagining things but it makes sense now, I remember being in a cave, I looked different than I do now, for some reason I had blond hair and blue eyes, (I had looked In a mirror)" I said . Beast boy had whispered something "terra" he said "there was something on my head,a device,then I passed out, then I had woken up in a random city I looked like I was now,and memories of living in Gotham my whole life, I thought it was a nightmare,but now..." I looked at everyone with mixed emotions." Raven, could you read her mind, just to figure out what the heck is going on" robin said " well,with your permission" robin said to me " ok, I'll let her , I want to get some stuff clarified too." I said with a worried smile. Raven put her hand on my shoulder and her face turned even more pale than before, three light bulbs exploded and she ran to her room. I looked at the other titans, my face as pale as hers " excuse me for a second" I said,and ran to my room and locked myself in. I was scared out of my mind, when she was reading my mind, memories flashed through my mind,and this time I knew they weren't mine, from what the titans said about terra, she wasn't able to read someone's mind ,but I managed to anyway. But I'm her, I'm not supposed to be able to do this,it's too much for one day , I took out my phone and grabbed my charger and earbuds and put on grooveshark (i found that i had a phone earbuds and a charger when i woke up in gotham, i charged it when i went to a grocery store or wherever.) nothing made sense, its like the laws of physics were being bent by

my life.

my life was the definition of mystery ,and this mystery called my life would not be easy to solve, not by a long shot , but finding the clues to solve the mystery, well thats another story.


	6. The truth shall set us free

I woke up not knowing where I was at first, and as you can Imagine, It scared the crap out of me , but then I remembered what happened. I got dressed and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. "Hey guys what's u." I started to say when this ( whatever that is) happened ... " I TOLD YOU WERE HAVING MEAT FOR BREAKFAST, AND THATS FINAL" cyborg yelled " DUDE, YOU KNOW IM VEGETARIAN! ITS NOT FAIR! Beast boy yelled and started to pout. Starfire, robin, and raven were in pain , raven looked like she was about tobeat them up and throw them across the county, robin was rubbing his temples while Starfire looked worried. they continued bickering, and I just grabbed a mug, a tea bag and cereal and started to leave, ... " Akira" a voice rang through the atmosphere, crap. " you decide should we have meat ,or tofu for breakfast". Beast boy said " look, I am not a part of this... Whatever it is, and I'm not going to be dragged into it." I said as I walked to the couch. "Make your own breakfasts" I ain't making my own breakfast because beastboy is too stubborn to taste deliciousness." Cyborg said " "DELICIOUSNESS!" Beastboy exclaimed The bickering went on until the other titans finished breakfast. "Guys I you two won't shut up we'll be late for training" robin said. "Training, psh I could care less..." Beastboy grumbled. Raven had snapped,she ran towards him and said in his face " can you care less if you don't shut up ill punch your face inside out?" She said in fake innocence. I giggled at the comment. She turned to me and shot a funny look at me,then floated to the training room with Starfire and robin. I said to beastboy "why did she look at me like that?" "She usually does that to all of us" he said,he akwarkly looked at me then transformed into a dog and ran off. There's something wierd going on, and it wasn't because of the soul switch thing. I dicided to follow him to combat practice, but when I got there, it definitely wasn't. Raven and the others were sitting in the lab I had followed beastboy to. "Raven , you have to tell us what you saw,she has the strength to destroy the whole city" robin said " raven..." Starfire said raven stood up and turned towards the door where I was. It was too late to hide, but I soon figure out that I didn't need to. She stared at the door way,then turned towards her teammates,like I was invisible. " there was a soul switch, she's Terra with Akiras soul." Well how can she be Terra when she looks different than Terra " cyborg asked . Even he was confused. " there's something else, there is still a bit of Terra's soul still left within her, if we are able to show her who she once was Terra/Akira will recognize more memories wich will snap her out of her virtual reality of being either Terra or Akira, their was planted memories inside their minds and the mind is a powerful thing, if strong enough it can change physical features, but for the most part fingerprints stay the same". All of the titans mindswere spinning, exept for ravens. Raven seemed annoyed that she had to explain more " basically Terra and Akiras minds were switched memories, witch caused them to have the mindset of being different people, And the phycological mind can be so strong it can sometimes change the way you look and react to things. The only way to getting Terra and Akira back to normal is to get both of them and show them who they are." "Oh..." Cyborg said still processing the information. " whatever" raven said getting ready to teleport to her room. "But how does this apply to the emotion overload yesterday" Starfire said " that, I'd rather not talk about" she said as she stepped through the portal. I walked back to my room,speechless,while my brain was about to explode from the overload.

...change of point of view...

Raven sat in her room trying to locate the body of Akira with Terra's soul in it,but there was something wrong when she located Akira there was three soul marks Terra who lived at titans tower, Akira whoever she was,and another Terra marking, but different, this one went to murikami high, right here in jump city,having no memory of living with the teen titans. Despite her "luck" of finding her, she had to now convince the murikami Terra that she wasn't Terra and show her all that's happened,and showing one person that they are another was hard enough but two! That is nearly impossible. Suddenly her mind went blank, like she was in a trance, a pulse ran through her , visions of a worldlost, unknown, filled with fear and doubt, Akira and Terra switching minds, then a blank, with voices in perfect unison " the end is nigh ,... the the prophecy fulfilled, ..." Faces of criminal masterminds young and old, from far and wide stepped for ward from the darkness and their voices professed...

It has begun...


	7. Doesn't add up

Sorry for not uploading for so long ? but at least I uploaded?

...Terra/Akira's POV...

"i fear the worst," starfire said " it has been a few hours after breakfast and friend raven has not ceased the sleeping raven is never late for her herbal tea at breakfast, shes always early…" "maybe she was so tired that she accidentally slept too late" . i suggested "no you don't understand, shes NEVER LATE." starfire said. This was weird,raven didn't seem like the person to sleep in this late, i was a little worried too , but i wouldn't tell starfire that, after every light bulb exploding and the other things with raven she was on hyperdrive with worry. I started to turn to get her, but a horrifying sensation had paralyzed me, I started to go into a nightmeric trance, flashes of horrifying memories erupted from my brain, but this time, they weren't mine,they were raven's. My eyes turned from hazel to sea foam teal. Raven was in her room, being torch erred by this, mind trance, The pain transferred from raven was too great, and I was forced out of my trance. "RAVEN!" I almost screamed. everyone started to panic, they had no clue what had happened, but I did , and it wasn't a day of sunshine and unicorns I could tell you that. I forced the door open, only to see ravens cape left. The titans ran into the room to see what happened. I was standing in the Room, no longer staring at the cape, but what else was left disturbed , the window was shattered , but this was the most terrifying sign she had ever seen , and though I recognized it I had never seen it. I stood in pure horror,staring at an s etched in the wall. When robin walked over to me ,everyone knew event me knew what robin wuold say next...

"Slade"

"Anything!" Beastboy said with worry to cyborg " I'm checking everything on her, nothing, I can't find her anywhere. We were currently in the tech room, where tracking and the digital maps were. " Akira, You knew that she was in trouble, you know anything ,... Akira?" Robin said I was sitting in a chair, silently looking out a window, whenever I'm disturbed I have a tendency to do this . " I hope she is the alright" Starfire said "I'm going somewhere, call me if you need something. " I said solemnly as I left, or sort of. I stood at the doorway,lisening in on the conversation. " I do not understand this Akira " Starfire said "is she , so to speak' acting normal' according to earth customs?" " everyone's different star, but there is something about her that doesn't add up" at this I left, without another word, not intending to come back...


	8. The end is nigh

I went to my room, feeling more alone than ever. 'Thats because you are' a cold creepy voice said in my head said to me, and I knew it wasn't mine. 'You have no friends, no family, nobody cares about you' the voice said again 'it's not true, it's not true, what about my friends in the tower' I thought to myself ' don't be fooled they just pity you, they feel sorry for you, there making you a pawn in their game, you'll see'. the voice started to get even more persuasive every minute.'After all, I am a part of you, so would I lie?' My strength was draining away from me. I was too distracted to see what was to the left of me. [knocked out]

...the teams (at the tower)P.O.V...

the screens of all the computers suddenly went dark. "What the..." Cyborg said. The lights flickered out, "huh?, it wasn't even storming outsi..." Cyborg began to say " Robin, what is the going AAAAAAHH!" Starfire screamed as she's dragged out of the room " STARFIRE!" Robin yells as she disappears "cyborg this isn't funny anymore! Beast boy begins to say. But a hand collides into his head, and robins soon afterwards.

Their fates soon to be sealed.

sorry It's a bit short!


	9. John 15:13

Sort of Christian fanfic chapter.

I gradually gained conciencness,as my head slowly ceaced spinning. I was in a capsule with strange bands of electricity over my head,Scratch the idea of climbing out. And the capsule took my powers, so, therefore,I am...totally screwed. I start hearing whispers, " gosh darn it,not again"

" this is where you really belong" slade's voice said

" I know who you really are, so show yourself coward!" I yelled

"aww, you poor girl, you don't understand do you, your friends will never come get you". Slade said with a sweetness witch made my skin Slither ever so slightly. " because you're nothing, but I can make you better, free you from the binds of your world".

" I have faith in some one who will deliver me from here without having to make a deal with the devil."

" then why hasn't he done it already"

"it is not the time, and even if he won't, I'll never work for a glorified narcissist!" I yelled with fury seeping from every pore of my body.

"Wrong answer."

the electric top of the capsule lowered

i start to laugh " if you truly know me, you know i think my life is of no value, and you would be doing me a favor"

"very true young one, very true, but, what about your friends"

five more containment vessels were revealed by a spotlight along with neurotechnology and tools that seemed all too familiar.

thats when it happened.

i remembered my home, my real home back in what seemed like Gotham, but slightly off, everything seemed off. i3 NY shirts were everywhere, there were digital ads on buildings and all the buildings scraped the gray afternoon sky. I remembered my twin katana, watching our favorite show on her I pad, the te-never mind. I remember getting knocked out,and waking up in a white room filled with, the very same supplies on the table by the teen titans. It all partially made sense. And i had to do something, and fast. all my life I had actually lived in New York city, with my identical twin katana. I had always thought that there was another universe, and there was another version of me out there. One day me and katana were walking our dog up and down our street( it was a very short street when me and katana were dragged into an alleyway and knocked out. I woke up in a white room where there was a micro chip laying on the table, i saw a man with brown hair and a mask hanging on the wall. Everyday since then I hear voices in my head telling me I was a failure and that's when I realized I had my powers.

And in a matter of a nano second I remembered it all, and it was going to happen again, to all of them, all five of them .

" you wouldn't!"

"Trust me dear, I would, and did"

i looked back at the table to discover I'd missed one small detail, the tools, were bloody.

"I had to speak to them, they'll make a huge mistake."

Many times my mind had said to kill myself (because of slades microchip of course) and that it was the only way to save me from agony. and the only way that I avoided the thought is faith. most of them only have one temporary thing to live for , take that away and they're virtually dead already, trust me, I knew the feeling once before.

I saw them , yelling and screaming at something, it was happening, I needed to help, they were like my family, and I WILL save them no matter what the cost. I thought, cringing at what was ahead of me. "John 15:13" I whispered

I looked up at the electric bars, and jumped.


End file.
